Oko Spriggan'a 0 - Prolog
Rozumiem... - rzucił jeden z dwóch funkcjonariuszy policji Detroid w sali przesłuchań, siedząc naprzeciw nastolatka o śnieżnobiałych włosach i szkarłatnych oczach - Więc twierdzisz, że jesteś członkiem, szlacheckiej rodziny demonów z piekła, a to, że byłeś cały ujebany we krwi i byłeś otoczony pociętymi ciałami nie oznacza, że to ty dokonałeś tej masakry? - - Dokładnie! - odrzekł mu z uśmiechem jego rozmówca - Więc jednak nie jesteś taki głupi na jakiego wygląda... - - Myślisz, że uwierzymy ci w te bzdury?! - warknął drugi z przesłuchujących - Może jeszcze kamera obejmująca tamtym obszar też nie została zniszczona przez ciebie?! - - Nie - Dawliet wzruszył ramionami - To akurat zrobiłem ja - - Posłuchaj! - - Po co ja w ogóle z wami tu przyjechałem? - zaczął się zastanawiać znudzony już obecną sytuacją demon, a następnie podniósł się na równe nogi z krzesła i bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku przerwał kajdanki, które rzekomo miały krępować jego ręce. Najlepiej zbudowany z dwójki stróżów prawa wypluł papierosa z zaskoczenia, a jego mniejszy kolega bez namysłu wyciągnął swój paralizator i wystrzelił w bark uciekiniera. Oczywiście bezowocnie, gdyż ten po prostu wyciągnął sobie element, mający powalić go na ziemie. - Gdzie ona mogła się udać? - białowłosy zaczął rozmyślać otwierając drzwi przed sobą. Wtedy właśnie większy z funkcjonariuszy złapał go za ramiona i próbował przeciągnąć na miejsce - Powinienem szukać tam gdzie jest alkohol - stwierdził chłopak ignorując zbędny balast i zwyczajnie ciągnął go za sobą. - Może być pomógł!? - zawołał ten do swojego kolegi po fachu, a ten złapał się jednej z nóg Astramanus'a, z nadzieją, że to coś wskóra. - Co - chłopak się zatrzymał i energicznymi ruchami dolnej kończyny próbował zrzucić mężczyznę, który trzymał się go jak pedofil ulicy sezamkowej - Niezły chwyt - pogratulował demon, niezauważając z pół-tuzina policjantów przed nim, których potrącił - Więcej was matka nie miała?! - obecna sytuacja zaczęła już go z deka irytować, w szczególności, gdy ci wszyscy rzucili się niego, łapiąc się go gdzie popadnie. Jeden z nich zauważył, że oczy osoby, którą próbują obezwładnić zaczęły żarzyć się niczym płomienie i bez namysłu odskoczył od niego i wycelował swoim pistoletem w tył głowy demona. - DALI BYŚCIE CZŁOWIEKOWI W SPOKOJU WYPIĆ KAWĘ?! - znikąd pojawił się kolejny z grupki stróżów prawa. Był to wysoki na prawie dwa metry mężczyzna o mocnej opaleniźnie i postrzępionych czarnych włosach. Nie miał on przy sobie jednak ani kajdanek, ani paralizatora, ani broni palnej czy pałki. - Lionel! - zawołali radośnie wszyscy uczepieni demona - POMÓŻ NAM! - Same z wami problemy! - warknął on i zaczął iść w stronę Dawlieta. Wszyscy trzymający się go ile sił w nogach puścili chłopaka niczym poparzeni co sprawiło, że ten spojrzał na nadchodzącego i biorącego zamach mężczyznę z lekkim dziwieniem. - Daruj sob... - chciał uprzedzić go Astramanus, lecz nagle uderzony w twarz wylądował z powrotem w sali przesłuchań, przebijając się przez drzwi i lądując na ścianie. To sprawiło, że błyskawicznie otworzył swe oczy ze zdziwienia. Wtedy właśnie ujrzał coś co zdawało się być niewidoczne dla innych dookoła. Mężczyzna, który posłał go na deski, a w tym wypadku na ścianę zdawał się skąpać w słonecznej aurze, która przypominała parę. Skupiała się ona w szczególności dookoła rąk. - Ciekawe - powiedział demon, wytrzepując rękoma swój czarny płaszcz i stając z lekkim, ale pulsującym bólem w plecach. Osoba, wcześniej nazwana Lionelem przed chwilę sprawiała wrażenie zaskoczonej, lecz szybko zabrał się za powtórzenie swojego ciosu. Jego pięść jednak tym razem została zatrzymana przez Dawlieta, a siła uderzeniowa jaka temu towarzyszyła odrzuciła "obserwatorów" zdarzenia, tak samo jak stół nieopodal i parę krzeseł. - Naprawdę Ciekawe - oczy białowłosego znów zabłysły piekielnym blaskiem, a on sam przerzucił swojego przeciwnika przez plecy jednym i szybkim ruchem, przebijając go przez podłogę go pomieszczenia pod nimi... W między czasie i w innym miejscu, postać o bladej skórze, zdobionej licznymi bliznami szła jednym z korytarzy wielkiego zamku, odziana w szkarłatny płaszcz, a na twarzy miała spore, okrągłe okulary. Zatrzymała, a raczej zatrzymał się on przed stalowymi drzwiami, do których zapukał energicznie ze trzy razy. - Coś się stało Learch? - zapytał się młody chłopak o złotych włosach, odziany w błękitny płaszcz, który wychylił się zza nich. - Tak - potwierdził Żniwiarz - Mój Królu - - Rozumiem - powiedział w chłopak o długich zielonych włosach, spiętych w kuc, ubrany w szpitalne ciuchy do swoich rodziców, którzy teraz znajdowali się z nim w szpitalu Metropolii - Więc to nowotwór... - Kategoria:Opowiadania